Face the Music
by Mistress-chibikioshii
Summary: AU story about a new scout, and a new evil. Please read and review. I really need some input. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy what we have. Any mistakes please e-mail me....Jaa Ne. Chibi


Prologue: A Sad Beginning- New York. In a dark alley, a cat hissed. There was an answering growl from a nearby garbage can. All was dark. Dark and still. The two cats screeched and raced out of the forbidding street between the two tall buildings, knocking over the stack of garbage. A high neigh of a horse split through the hair, sending shivers down the back of those hurrying by. Two black wings appeared, folded together. Slowly they opened, revealing a girl with her eyes closed. She was short and oddly slender. Her long dark purple hair had light purple streaks were fanned out behind her. Her pale skin seemed to glow. She opened her eyes into slits and pure silver could be seen in her pupils.br  
  
She gave a sudden shuddering breath and collapsed to the ground in front of the massive black Pegasus. She didn't move, but lay there breathing slightly. His brown eyes softened as she breathed slowly. He nuzzled her cheek protectively. There was a swirl of black clouds that engulfed the horse. He turned into black dust that settled onto an obsidian amulet around the girl's neck. The amulet glowed, and the alley was silent.br  
  
Chapter 1: The Perils of a Pregnant Queen- "I can't believe she's eating that," Rei whispered to Minako, "It looks so...gross!"  
  
"I know," Minako, whispered back, "It makes me cringe. If I ever want to eat something like that when I'm pregnant, don't let me!"  
  
The Senshi were having lunch in the Crystal Palace with the King and Queen. They were all mostly staring at what Usagi was stuffing in her face. Mamoru just looked at his wife with pride and smiled slightly. The Queen of the Earth was contentedly eating pickles covered in chocolate as if nothing were strange about it.  
  
"What is everyone staring at?" she asked presently, "I know I'm fat, but you don't have to gawk!"  
  
"We aren't looking at your roundness, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "We are looking at what you are eating."  
  
"Why are you eating that," Michiru pointed at the half eaten bowl with disgust.  
  
"She's pregnant," Luna stated, "She doesn't know why. That's what pregnant Queen's do. Queen Serenity ate the most God-awful stuff...I eat mice, and I thought the stuff she ate was horrible."  
  
"Well you aren't eating gross things, Luna," Ami pointed out.  
  
"I'm a cat," Luna said grumbling slightly, "How many times to I have to tell you girls that cats are not human."  
  
"Don't let her fool you!" Artemis smiled, "She's been eating weird stuff for a few weeks now..."  
  
"Shut up, Artemis!" Luna turned on him.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "I hate to interrupt this important conversation on the eating habits of Luna and Usagi, even though I think they were strange enough before the two were pregnant, but we do have some important business to discuss."  
  
"Okay, Setsuna, but just one moment," Usagi got up calmly and walked to the door. Once outside, the others could hear her running down the hall. They heard the bathroom door open and cringed at the next sound. Usagi returned pale-faced and calm. "Okay."  
  
Haruka looked out of the corner of her eyes and said, "Well...uhm. We detected a strange force in New York this morning. I sent some scouts there to investigate, but they have turned up nothing. With a city that big, it could take them days to find it."  
  
"No, you didn't," Usagi looked serious, "You didn't sense or track anything. Nothing is happening on this planet. No evil forces are going to attack." Her voice began to rise, "I'm pregnant!!! I will not fight while there is this living thing inside of me!!! Who do you think I am? What do you think I am? Am I Wonder Woman? No! Wonder Woman never had to fight when she was pregnant! I bet Super Man did it for her!!!" She glared around the table, "I refuse to fight another enemy!"  
  
"Usagi, chill," Hotaru said. She was at that stage in life where it was all rebellion and social status. "We never said you had to fight. And that thing, as you so lovingly call her, is my future best friend."  
  
"Anyway," Haruka continued, "We aren't sure it's negative. Just before that source was sensed, the computer sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere surrounding New York. It may be that we don't have a new enemy, but something strange is definitely going on in that city."  
  
"I think we should go and investigate," Ami piped in, "Except you, of course, Usagi-chan. You are in much too delicate of a position to travel very far."  
  
"What? I am not a china doll," Usagi huffed, "I may be pregnant, but I'm not sick. I want to go with you!!!"  
  
"Usagi, they may have to fight," Mamoru smiled, "You just said you didn't want to do that."  
  
"Well, I lied," Usagi crossed her arms, "Besides, and I could watch and give pointers like a couch or something." This caused everyone to laugh. "I could do it!!!"  
  
"Usagi, you need to stay here," Setsuna smiled, "You need to be here for the people of Crystal Tokyo. They may be frightened if all of us leave. You will stay here with Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru. We can handle the situation."  
  
"Who said I'm staying here?" Artemis jumped up, "I can't stay here with these two crazy women!!! You can't leave me here girls, please take me with you!"  
  
"If I have to stay, you do buddy," Mamoru patted him on the head. Usagi and Luna shot them with fire through their eyes.  
  
"Fine," Usagi growled. She stood up and stalked out of the room. Luna huffed and followed her, her stomach dragging slightly on the ground. The others sighed and finished breakfast.  
  
Chapter 2: The Stranger- The pale girl from the alley stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered open as she bolted up right and placed a hand on her forehead, her sudden movement causing her to have a slight dizzy spell. She looked around her in confusion. She was in a trashy apartment with garbage everywhere. Looking around her she noticed someone sitting on the floor in the corner, or the dark, dirty room.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" The girl whispered, her voice a little raspy from her lack of talking. The person in the corner, jumped, a little startled at the sudden movement from they're guest, standing up and walking in to the light, revealing a ragged looking female with stringy bleach blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, when did you wake up?" The woman stumbled a little over the garbage, barely managing to maintain her balance. The woman continued to work her way closer to the girl. Stopping along the way to pick up an almost empty bottle of booze. The girl very frightened ran, jumped up on to her feet, standing on top of the bed, getting into a fighting stance,  
  
"How the hell did I get here?" She growled, her voice still a little raspy. The woman suddenly stopped and looked up at the girl standing on the bed.  
  
"Do you have a name?" The girl looked at her stunned for a moment, before jumping off the bed, landing in front of the drunken woman. Taking a step forward, reaching up and placing her hand firmly around the woman neck.  
  
"How did I get here?" Her voice growled in a very quite whisper. The woman's eyes widen, her pale clammy hands reaching up to try and pry the girl's hands off her neck.  
  
"I-I found you, out side in the alley, you were out cold." Her voiced quivered a little. The girl pushed her aside and walked toward the door, about to open the door. The woman hurriedly scrambled up to her feet.  
  
"H-hey, wait. You don't have any cloths on. You should take some of mine! The girl looked down at her naked body. Before turning to back to the woman.  
  
"Hurry up, and get them." The girl stood there waiting, very impatiently.  
  
After a few moments the woman came back with a black t-shirt, and a pair of tan shorts.  
  
"Here, Try these on." The woman stood waiting as the girl slipped into the cloths. As soon as she had them on she headed toward the door again. The older woman begin to protest but was a little late as the girl headed down the apartment hallway, leaving the door wide open. The woman ran over to the open door to peer out, but the girl was already gone.  
  
Chapter 3 - Unfamiliar - Standing in front of the apartment complex, the girl looked around trying to decide which way to go, she looks up into the sky, and is blinded by the sun, shielding her eyes she looks back down. Deciding to go right, she begins to walk. As she walks around she takes in her surroundings, looking, listening, and feeling everything she passes by. Her bare feet pad along the cold cement sidewalks, and streets. She walks past a skate park, and stops to watch. She looks down at what she's wearing and back to what they skaters are wearing. Noting to her self, that she should try to get something else to wear as soon as she figured out how. She continued to walk around looking for something, but what she wasn't sure of. She walked past an arcade, and something clicked in her head. She felt something pull her into the arcade.  
  
She entered the arcade, and looked around, a little empty for your average arcade, but she didn't really know that. She walked around, looking at each game. As she walked pasted one game, her necklace glowed a little before dimming back to normal. She stopped and looked at the game. `Sailor V - V Force Returns.' Walking up to the game, and placing her hand on the game top, it suddenly hummed to life.  
  
"Good Morning, Sasayaki!" It chimed in a computer-animated voice. A little perplexed at its sudden action, she hesitated to answer.  
  
"Hello." Sasayaki leaned in closer looking around for something.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are. I must say though, I'm surprised you generated in this city. It's much further from them, then I'd like you to be." The computer continued, talking more to it's self then to Say.  
  
"You'll need a place to stay, some clothing, and some food. And I guess to get all of this you'll need money. I think we should get you to Crystal Tokyo As soon as possible." Say nodded, a little dumb founded not exactly know what it was talking about.  
  
"I have something for you. Reach into the ticket box." Say reached in, placing her slender hand in and feeling around for something. Not finding anything. Suddenly something bumped into her hand, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out. It was a small purple CD player, with headphones.  
  
"That contains all the information you need, about this world. About Your Scout duties, and how to locate the other scouts. Got it?" Say nodded, expecting it to see her nod. It did of course.  
  
"Good, Okay. Let me see...the next flight to Tokyo is tonight at 11:30. Reach in again." Say did so. Pulling out a bunch of papers. "Those are your flight tickets, and some money, and a list of things you need to buy and where you can get them. If you have any questions, you know were to find me." With that the computer suddenly stopped humming. Say looked at the papers, reading the list to her self quietly.  
  
"Okay then." She walked out of the arcade and headed into a store to start her shopping.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author Note:  
  
I'll be adding more later. I have about three more chapters done. I just have to take them off the computer in my room and bring them onto this computer, and then load them up. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! E-mail me with comments...positive or negative...if you have a negative comment, please tell me why. Give me a reason.. how am I going to change things you don't like if you don't tell me what they are?  
  
[1]nasakenai_kioshii@hotmail.com  
  
Well I hope to hear from you all very soon...  
  
Jaa Ne,  
  
Chibi  
  
P.S check out the web page...its pretty cool for my first web page...later peoples...  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:nasakenai_kioshii@hotmail.com 


End file.
